


Split Screen Serenade (A DreamNotFound Story)

by Author_Wolfie



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Wolfie/pseuds/Author_Wolfie
Summary: I got inspired by a few different things to write a story about Dream and George falling in love without even realizing it. All songs I use obviously belong to their artists and will be put at the end of each chapter.I am sorry in advance if any of this starts sounding like Heat Waves, I am really trying to avoid anything that could be labelled as copyright.I posted this work to both my AO3 (Author_Wolfie) and my Wattpad account (@Author_Wolfie).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Video Call

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something like this in a year so please do cut me a bit of slack.

The noise echoes through his ears as the other’s left the call on Discord, all signing off for the night. He wanted to but he also wanted to stay on call with his sleeping friend. It had become a running joke. The other’s always saying things such as ‘You don’t like the thought of leaving him alone’ or ‘Oh? Clay are you imagining that you were there with him?’ He would roll his eyes, and when everyone was gone, he would sing quietly to the sleeping entity on the other side of his phone. This time was different. They all had their cameras on, all except for Dream, Techno and Ranboo. This meant that not only did Clay know that George was asleep on the other side of the screen, but he could also see that he was. George had moved to his bed an hour before, leaning his phone against something after plugging it in. He clearly had not been planning on falling asleep, but that backfired because everyone had gotten screenshots of his sleeping form.

“This will be perfect blackmail if he ever tries to fight me.” Clay remembered Nick’s voice calling out loudly over all the other voices only for him to be hushed by Bad and Clay. He whispered a quiet ‘sorry’. That was roughly when everyone had decided to sign off, leaving Clay to his thoughts. He started to sing quietly to George as he laid himself on his own bed, turning off the lights and deciding to turn on the camera after making it so no one would be able to join and get photos of himself.

“ _You put all your faith in my dreams, you gave me the world that I wanted. What did I do to deserve you?_ ” The lyrics were quiet on his lips as he stared at the ceiling, the pale moonlight dancing its way through the trees in his yard and into his room. “ _I follow your steps with my feet. I walk on the road that you started. I need you to know that I heard you, every word. I’ve waited way too long to say… everything you mean to me.”_ He closed his eyes, listening to the quiet breathes that came from his phone’s speaker, a smile finding its way onto his lips as he continued to sing a song that a fan had tagged him in. It had quickly been added to his playlist. “ _In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you now. I love you more than you’ll ever wrap your head around. In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you the truth. I’m everything that I am because of you._ ”

A shifting noise caused him to go quiet, his eyes glancing at the screen where George lay. Except he wasn’t asleep, he was rubbing his eyes. “Why did you stop? I was enjoying the serenade.” George’s voice was quiet as he looked over at his phone, noticing that his camera wasn’t the only one on. His eyes widen. “C-Clay! You have your camera on…”

Clay was frozen, he hadn’t expected George to wake up. That was the only reason he had turned on his camera. He had put his hand over the bottom half of his face, as he kept eye contact with George, the thoughts that just maybe George had seen it all, his whole face, the thing he had kept hidden from him for so long. “I-um” He froze. “because I thought you would be asleep… I’m sorry if my singing woke you.” Panic dripped its way into his words, muffled by the tightly clenched hand.

George quickly looked away, not wanting to make Clay uncomfortable. “I-I didn’t see anything. J-just your eyes and I can act like I didn’t see them if that makes you more comfortable.” Clay felt bad. All of his other friends had seen his face multiple times. He had random urges to send George pictures, but would back out every time he had one snapped on snapchat. He didn’t know why it scared him so much to have George see his face.

_‘It’s because you keep telling yourself he will hate you. It’s different with the other’s because 1) You have known Nick since you two were younger. and 2) George is your best friend. You care a lot about what he thinks about you.’_ His inner monologue played throughout his head, telling him exactly what scared him most about George seeing him.

“No. It’s fine. It was my fault that I turned on my camera. And anyway, we’ve been friends for years, you should be able to know what I look like.” He had loosened his grip and slowly let his hand drop with the soft words he had spoken. He saw George’s body twitch slightly, as if he was going to turn to look before staying still.

“I don’t want to see unless you are fully sure Clay. I would feel guilty if I made you feel like it was necessary because of a small mistake you made. Like you said, you didn’t think I would wake up.” George turned his body even more away from the camera, trying to hide the hint of pain that snaked its way into his words.

Clay took in a shaky breath, everything shouting at him to just turn off his camera. To take George up on the offer to wait, but he had already made up his mind. “No George. I want you to look. I feel bad for hiding away from you for so long. You are my best friend but at the same time, I have been keeping something as simple as my face secret from you.” He hadn’t noticed how soft his voice had become while addressing George.

“Well… before I look. I do want to say that sometimes it feels like I’m not even talking to a real person. So, this isn’t just a big moment for you but me as well.” He didn’t wait for an answer before turning to look at his phone. Clay tensed up, ready for anything to come from the British male’s mouth. He only had one question to ask himself as he waited for George’s response. _Why do I want him to tell me that I am handsome?_


	2. The Picture

_Why do I want to tell him that he is handsome?_ His own thoughts confused him as he stared, just taking everything in before releasing a breath.  
“That… you were not what I was expecting.” He laughed lightly. “Not in a bad way at all either. I mean you are… better looking than I thought.”  
“Oh George~ Am I attractive to you?” A laugh escaped from Clay’s mouth.  
“Okay you are clearly taking this to your head, so I am just going to hang up and go back to bed.” George had looked away from the camera, hiding his extremely red face. He didn’t even wait for a response before ending the call, leaving Clay to stare at a blank screen.  
That had been roughly 3 hours ago, and now George was just trying to process what had happened. He had said he was going to bed, but he just couldn’t process what his thoughts had been. _Why would I think that? I mean he is good-looking; I think many of my friends are good-looking, but I never use the word handsome when describing them. What would Clay have done if I had called him handsome? Probably the same thing he always does. He would have just flirted with me. He always just jokingly flirts with me; he would never mean it at all._ George sighed as he laid his head back on his pillow, his hand over his chest. _Why does it kind of hurt to know it will always be a joke to him? Do I… no. He is just pulling Leo tricks on me and making me think I like him when in reality I find him extremely annoying. Yeah. He just annoys me. That’s it._  
A ding filled his room and knocked him from his thoughts. He sighed and looked at his phone. Speak of the devil. I swear he knows when people are thinking about him.  
 _Clay: Hey George, I’m sure your asleep but I was just thinking about it and like. I’m glad that you finally got to see what I look like. It may have been an accident but if it hadn’t happened, I just don’t know how long it would have been. And I joked about you finding me attractive but honestly, I was terrified that you would hate me._  
There were still dots, showing that he still had been typing. They would pause every once in a while, but then start up again. Finally, another text showed up.  
 _Clay: Thank you for not hating me._  
George smiled lightly and started texting back.  
 _George: I would never hate you. And obviously I should be asleep, but I have also been thinking about that. Well not the exact same thing, but like… I feel like I didn’t take as long as I actually wanted to when looking at you. I feel like I just glanced and didn’t actually see you._  
“He will probably take that and make another flirtatious joke at me.” He spoke into his empty, dark room. He turned off his phone, looking through the darkness at his ceiling. Another text notification. He hesitated before grabbing his phone, seeing that Clay had sent an attachment. George sat up and opened his messages, the light from his phone lighting up his face as he looked at the image. _He must have gotten up just to turn on his light and grab Patches._ He smiled as he continued to stare at the features that made up Clay’s face. _He really is handsome. Why does he have to look like that?_  
 _Clay: Don’t look at it too much, you might actually realize that you absolutely hate what you see._  
 _George: Man. You are so right. I hate it. The perfect jaw structure, the fluffy looking hair, the amazing smile, and the eyes. The eyes that I know are green but look yellow. The only part of the photo I like is Patches._  
He shook his head before going to his Spotify, shuffling his music as he grabbed his headphones. Soft music filled his room before the lyrics started to play. _I’ll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense that you’ll lose your mind. And I’ll use you as a focal point. So I don’t lose sight of what I want._ He quietly started to sing along, waiting for the response from Clay. “And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be. Right in front of me. Talk some sense to me.” A ding interrupted him, quieting the music for a second.  
 _Clay: Haha. Honestly, that’s my favorite part of the photo too. I mean the human is okay but the cat… She is a masterpiece. She deserves all the love._  
George laughed. _And I’ll use you as a makeshift gauge, of how much to give and how much to take. I’ll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind._  
 _George: Yeah, I mean. Patches is super famous. And have you heard about Patches caretaker? What was his name again? Drew? Draw? Dream? Idk. I’m only here for Patches._  
The music continued to play in the background quietly, eventually changing while George talked with Clay. George wasn’t paying attention to the music for a second before he heard the lyrics _Well it’s a shame I’m a dream. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. I think I’ll pace my apartment a few times and fall asleep on my couch. Wake up early to black and white reruns?_ A sigh escaped his mouth as he shook his head. He stood up, walking out of his room and to the kitchen. He looked down to see that Clay had just responded with ‘lol.’ He frowned lightly before texting back.  
 _George: All joking aside. I get that you were scared to show me. Friends opinions on you is a very important thing. You had full right to not want to show me. I’m glad that I woke up honestly. Makes me happy knowing this isn’t a secret between us anymore. Now get some sleep, I’m going to try too._  
He turned off his phone, grabbed a glass of water and returned back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1045 Words) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Songs:  
> I Found- Amber Run  
> All I Wanted- Paramore

**Author's Note:**

> (1054 Words) Thank you so much for reading. The song that Dream/Clay was singing is a song that I hold dear to my heart and that means so much to me.
> 
> Song(s) Used:  
> "In Case You Don't Live Forever" Ben Platt


End file.
